The Simple Solution to Harry Potter
by J Pr3tty Boi
Summary: An AU fic of what albus dumbledore should have done. But time is not a thing to be meddled with
1. Prolouge

The simplest solution to Harry Potter

Setting: After Third Year before Fourth

Prequel

Albus Dumbledore paced in his study cradling a gold locket. It was no ordinary locket Dumbledore held, no. It was device known as a time turner that allowed the user the capability of going back in time a few hours. It had been returned to him from young Miss Granger as she said that she wouldn't need it next year.

Dumbledore was inclined to return the locket to the department of mysteries and think nothing of it. But you see that was the problem, he thought. When Dumbledore thought about something he really thought about something.

'That's it' Dumbledore thought to himself as he walked over and picked up an old spell book. '_Rapido Timido; A spell in which the user rapidly travels through time surrounded by an invisible veil'. ___This was perfect for his situation. He released a heavy sigh as he sat down and started turning the time turner keeping track of every single turn until he finally released it. It brought to the day he met Tom Riddle at the orphanage.

As he apparated to the orphanage. He then saw his younger self walk away from it and then he apparated into the room that Tom Morvolo Riddle resided.

"Your back? But what happened to you? You look older" the young Lord Voldermort questioned.

"Tom listen to me. I am very sorry for what I am about to do but it is for you own and everyone else's good." Dumbledore told the youth taking out the elder wand that was his own. _**"Avada Kedavra" **_A flash of green light entered the room and there lay the boys empty lifeless body. He transfigured it into a yo-yo ,a common muggle children's toy, and proceeded to the cave that would later become the sight of a horcrux no doubt, at least in his time. Now Dumbledore wasn't sure on the details.

He knew he could kill Tom because in all honesty he was evil but then he wondered how his future would turn out. It was probably best for everyone. He then took out his wand and said the ancient spell that would get him back to his office. "Rapido Timido" Time flashed before Dumbledore's eyes and spun him like crazy before Dumbledore recognized his time and then broke the spell. He apparated into hogsmeade and made his way back up to his office. No doubt everyone was more cheerful. Probably because without Voldermort Sirius Black would not have escaped Azkaban. In fact he would have never went to meant no Dementors. Oh how Albus loathed those foul creatures.

On the way to his office he saw Minerva.

"Minerva does the name Lord Voldermort mean anything to you?" He questioned.

"Why I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster" She said as a small smile crept onto his face.

"How about Lily Evans and James Potter, are they alive?"

"Yes Albus why wouldn't they be."

"No reason but did Lily have a child."

"Youre starting to scare me Albus. You know very well that she had a child. Young Harry Severus Snape.

With that remark Albus Dumbledore the worlds ,greatest sorcerer, fainted.

**A/N The way I see it is that if Voldermort was killed before Hogwarts Snape would of never become a death eater and lily wouldn't have ever stopped being his friend meaning that they could get together. R&R Thanks**

**Disclaimer I do not nor will ever own harry potter unless I become rich and buy them out**


	2. Memory Lane

**A/N The First Chapter. I'm also changing the timeline so that he got out of his portal a day before Harry's first day.**

Chapter 1 Memories from a Different Life

Albus Dumbledore awoke to the sound of the Clock tower bell chiming alerting the staff of Hogwarts that another hour had passed. He gazed around the room and realized that he was in the hospital wing. He picked up his wand that was on the bedside table next to him and non-verbally levitated the blankets off of him and folded them up at the end of his bed. Then he realized that it was his old wand not the Elder wand that he usually used.

"Albus what are you doing up, you should be in bed." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to Dumbledore looking concerned.

"Poppy I assure you that I'm perfectly fine" Dumbledore told the witch nurse a sparkle in his eye. He learned that this little glint in his eye made people believe him while in actuality it was just a simple charm he learned while he was browsing the library in his school boy days.

"Okay Albus, but I hear of anymore of this moldy wort thing Minerva was talking about I'm going to have you in that bed in a fiffy,"

"Of course Poppy. Thank you for all of your troubles."

Albus Dumbledore raced out of the hospital wing and to the gargoyle that guarded his office. "Sugar Quill" he muttered and the stone gargoyle stepped aside allowing him entry.

Once in his office he did something that he regularly did when he was concerned or confused. It seemed that after he killed T.M. Riddle he changed the future. Then it became quite clear to him that even though he wasn't there in the past he more than likely had memories of it. He went over to the cabinet that he held his memories in and picked up one that read "Harry Snape's Birth as told from the Memory of Severus Snape"

He poured the contents into the pensive and looked in. He was instantly in Snape's office as he heard a woman scream out and a much younger looking Snape run into the office with Madam Pomfrey.

"She's this way" He said motioning her to his private quarters.

"SEVERUS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" a young Lily Evans, or was it Snape now, yelled out.

"Lily if you would kindly let me relieve you of your pain I have a simple potion that would reduce the pain." Said Snape pursing his lips.

"Sev I've told you I want to do this NATURALLY!" She said letting out anther scream.

"Very well then" said Snape taking out his wand "_Muffliato"._

In an instant all of the screams died but yet Lily still had the appearance of screaming.

"Oh Severus you card "Said Madam Pomfrey slapping him playfully on the arm causing him to smile slightly.

"Alright then Lily Push, Push, Push. Okay there are the legs, oh and there's the stomach. It's a boy. Okay almost done and there we go." She said holding up a baby boy and cutting the cord with her wand.

"Oh he's beautiful" said Lily the curse obviously lifted "What should we name him Sev. Let's Name him Harry, yeah Harry Severus Snape." And as Dumbledore looked over at his young friend as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

And with that Dumbledore was back in his office and in front of his pensive. He then selected a vial called "Harry's eleventh birthday party as told by Albus Dumbledore"

He was instantly teleported into the great hall and saw a bunch of kids surrounded around the teachers table while the adults were at another table that had been conjured up. Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes at this next sight. Luscious Malfoy was holding a conversation with Arthur Weasley and they were laughing. The other Dumbledore was talking to Severus and Lily while the children were eating a great feast obviously from the kitchens. The seating arrangement startled him as well seeing as in actuality there were only three families there. Harry Snape was seated next to Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy. It seemed that without the reign of Lord Voldermort the pureblood supremacy that the Malfoys had dissipated and they could actually bear talking to the Weasleys.

"Okay" said Lily "Time for presents"

"Presents" all three said at the same time looking excited.

"This ones from Uncle Albus for all of you" Lily said giving three little Boxes to the Children and Holding up a big one. Being a typical kid they opened the big one first. "Whoa, I know what that is," Said Ron "That's an unscratchable chess table. You can use it over a hundred times and it'll never be damaged"

Then they opened up the little packages.

"WOW self repairing chess pieces" Said Draco as all three kids jumped up and hugged Dumbledore "Thanks uncle Albus"

"Okay Harry, this if from Draco, Uncle Luscious, and Aunt Narcissa." She Said holding up a rather large package. As Harry started opening it he heard a faint hoot and began to open it much faster. It turned out to be a snow white Owl. "Wow thanks Draco. Any you to Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Luscious" Harry said running over to them giving his Aunt a hug and his uncle a hi-five.

"Now you have to name him" Narcissa said with a smile.

"How about Hedwig Aunt Cissy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I think that is a lovely name Harry" She said smiling back at him.

"Okay time to open Ron's" Said Lily handing him a small box.

Harry opened it and Found 13 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley but I think you gave me too many?" Harry said slightly confused.

"No sir because in four years The Weasleys, Malfoys and the Snape's will be going to The Quidditch World Cup!" He said smiling as everyone was stunned.

"But Arthur how did you know it was going to be held in England?" Luscious Malfoy asked still dumbfounded that his friend had already gotten tickets.

"Must be one of those perks of being Minister of Magic" Said Snape sarcastically but grinning the whole time.

Dumbledore could've sworn he heard that sound of when a record just cuts. How could Arthur Weasley be Minister for Magic? He knew that Arthur could have been promoted at any time but didn't think that he would ever act on it.

"Right you are Severus" Said Arthur smiling.

"This one is from Mummy and Daddy" said Lily giving Harry a big box.

"Wow Mum you must've cleaned out Zonko's" said Harry pulling out numerous Pranks and trick sweets.

"Okay we have one more surprise for all three of you form all of us." Said Lily smiling

"Consider it a starting school Present. If you would follow me Boys" Said Severus as he started walking out of the great hall and up to a portrait. "Dark as night" He said as the portrait swung open revealing tunnel. When they came out of the tunnel the three realized that they were at the Quidditch stadium. The Adults led the kids into the Stadium and revealed three packages obviously brooms. After opening the brooms the children were speechless. They had each received a Nimbus 2000.

"You three" said Snape pointing at the trio "Have proved to be Adequate Flyers. This is our gift to you. We do expect you of course to be at tryouts and of course get onto your houses team. You've only been training since you were two."

"Alright then Children what are you waiting for." Said Narcissa "Go on then fly around"

The Children and Some of the adults played a Mock Quidditch Game. On the kids team Ron was keeper, Malfoy Chaser and Harry Seeker. On the Adult Team Severus was keeper, Arthur Chaser, and Luscious was seeker.

Molly Weasley was the Commentator.

(This Part is all Dialogue)

"And theyre off. Draco has the Ball and he is um flying towards the hoops. Oh and Severus catches the ball. What's that Dumbledore? The quaffle. Okay Severus throws the quaffle to Arthur. Honey watch your back. No don't turn around you Twit I mean don't injure your back. Okay Arthur shoots and oh it's intercepted by Draco. What's this he's giving the ball to Ron. Oh my now Ron is using his broom as a bat and oh my he seems to have hit it downfield to Draco over Arthurs head and Draco Scores! Severus hands the Ball to Arthur and Arthur races toward the goal post. Arthur Shoots and Arthur Scores! The score is all tied up now Ten-Ten. Lets Check on Harry and Luscious. It seems that the two have resorted to making faces at each other. Oh don't give me that look you two. Yes you were caught now go find that snitch. What's this? Oh my that was truly a remarkable feat by young Draco. He just threw the ball through one goal post flew around and caught it throwing it through another one. Is that Legal Dumbledore? It is okay the score is now Thirty-ten. Arthur racing towards the goal post he throws it and Ron catches it. Good job Ron. Ron throws it to Draco. Oh Arthur give him back that Ball. I don't Care if its part of the game you don't take things from children. Now say you're sorry. Yes you are a grown man and if you want anymore dinner say you're sorry. That's a good sport. Oh and the seekers see the snitch. Luscious has the upper had and oh wait Harry's gaining on it and The Children win the game 180 to ten. Stay up there now children."

The three adults went into the commentator's box and as for the Grande finale drew their wands and shot multiple fireworks into the sky that amazed the kids.

Then Dumbledore's surroundings changed and he was in his office with the Snape's.

"Severus I would like to offer you the Position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know you have had your eyes on it for quite some time."

"Professor, I don't know what to say. What about Quirrel?"Snape questioned

"He was transferred to Beuxbatons. He said something about the Weasley twins giving him too much grief." The other Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And who will become potions master?"

"I have recently re-acquired Professor Slughorn and he would gladly return. It seems retired life never suited him well."

"Thank you. But I must tell you I will be giving up being Slytherins head of house. It seems my son" Snape said motioning to harry "wants to take after his Mother and be in Gryffindor."

"Of course, there is one other thing. Consider it Harry's last Birthday present" said Dumbledore taking out the Elder wand "Severus please give Harry your wand"

Snape Drew his wand and gave it to Harry with a skeptical look on his face. He wondered if Dumbledore was about to do what he thought he was going to do.

"Harry on three I want you to say Exspelliamus and point your father's wand towards me. Give a quick flick when you do it and this will at least disarm me." Said Dumbledore getting in front of Harry with his wand pointed at him.

"Albus, no, he's much to young for that type of power." Said a concerned Lily.

"Lily, If the wand belongs to Harry it will do what he says. Please just take this gift and put a smile on an old mans face."

"Alright, well go ahead Harry" Lily told her son.

"_Exspelliamus" _Harry shouted as Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Harry's.

"Go on then son give it a wave" Severus told Harry.

As Harry waved the wand the desk Dumbledore was sitting on turned into pure chocolate.

" I think it likes me" Harry said as everyone Laughed.

That was the end of that memory. There were others but Albus was very tired now. He sat down in his desk and used the cheering charm on himself to give him some extra energy. He had not been sitting for five minutes when Filius Flitwick entered his office.

"Headmaster we have to prepare for tomorrow. You know that the Day before school starts is one of the busiest"

**A/N I know there wasn't much Lily/Severus and no Harry/Hermione but I had to put in some back-story. I think that part of it will be Harry's Time at Hogwarts and Part of it will be Severus and Lily at Hogwarts.**


End file.
